


Muse (上)（灿白兴）

by ONLYX



Category: BaekLay 边兴/ChanLay 灿兴
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-09-05 09:33:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16807990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ONLYX/pseuds/ONLYX
Summary: *设定为   牛郎灿→男妓兴←性冷淡作家B*全文分为上中下，上篇无大车，有一丢丢勋兴*R18？或者R16？？





	Muse (上)（灿白兴）

【我要用最令人憧憬的颜色，以及尽我所能最华美最准确的语言，描绘和涂满那令我充满欲望与幻想的你。】  
边伯贤的银色轿车再一次停在这所高级夜店门前。他如前几次一样，透过贴了暗膜的车窗，架起金丝边的圆框眼镜，观察着即将亮起所有明火、照耀檐下出卖身体和性生活的男人们的那家店面。  
他灰色的眼睛不时眨动着，淡漠的眼底略微透露一点失望。那形状薄情的淡色的唇几乎抿成直线，唇角微微耷拉下来。  
要是今天再没有让他感兴趣的人，明天就要换地方了。灵感不是这么容易能碰到的家伙。  
他想着，手指抠进牛仔裤的破洞里，有细小倒刺的指甲扯起粗糙的线，把它从紧凑的布料里分离出来。  
九点的报时像打开一道分割迷醉与伪装的大门，边伯贤调暗了车里的灯光，眯起眼睛扫视从店门内陆陆续续走出的男人们，随即打开车门侧边的摄像头，转头看车内的屏幕。大部分对他来说已经是熟面孔了，没有丝毫的艺术价值，站在燥热的晚风里面唯一的目的是供人消遣泄欲。  
九点零五分开始，有客人来到店门口。男女都有，有人在门口扫了一眼，径直走进店内，有人则走向门口某个男人面前开口聊天。  
边伯贤的注意落在一个银色头发的男孩身上——他正挂着明朗的微笑和一位贵妇人说话。通过被屏幕放大的画面，边伯贤能看见他的口型。  
他说话的口型很迷人，虽然不是对自己有特别大的吸引力。边伯贤无声模仿他嘴唇的动作来解读他的唇语，薄而干燥的双唇无法像他一样，在闭合又分开的时候发出轻微的爆破音。因此他猜想男孩拥有华丽而醇沉的低音，也有爵士鼓的一点点沙哑。  
与此同时他终于想起自己几天前对这个人的评价，是一个火红色头发的热烈的男人。  
除了头发的颜色，边伯贤能敏锐地分辨出，他的气质都不一样了。昨天阴郁的眼角眉梢今天如少年一样轻快，唇角勾起掩不住的笑意，除了他的客人，当然也能吸引到敢于猜测幻想的作家。  
就是这样的，所以我才将他误判为——不，我才将他判为一个男孩。边伯贤想。他今天满心期待着某一个人的出现。他依赖的某一个人，或者是某一个幸运的被爱慕者。  
如果能找到灵感写下这篇淤塞已久的文章，他或许可以成为那个有幸占有男主角的人。  
九点二十分，那个男孩已经拒绝了三个女人，而他的脚步甚至没有从暗处移出半步。边伯贤并不感到意外。  
在一个小说作家的眼里，一切事物都有前因后果猜测怀疑，而以上这些因素全部可以靠脑子想出来。  
几天前他看到这个男人上了一个女人艳红的跑车，在跑车刚停下时就扬起手，嘴角故意挑起痞子一样的笑，熟稔地接过车窗里递来的打火机点燃了女人咬在唇角的烟。  
是熟客吧。边伯贤凭借为数不多的印象猜测。有很多这样的人往往会选择已经摸清喜好且出手大方的熟客。  
但他等的也不是所谓的一位熟客。他透露出的，冲动的喜悦，不是对那位客人所表现出来的那样。是试探，好奇，又带着一点点胆怯。至少不是应该在看惯了各种各样的女人身体的人脸上出现的神情。  
男孩抬起手腕看表，边伯贤也跟着他的动作看自己的手腕。有一道浅浅的伤疤。没有时间。  
“九点二十八。”他说。他决定九点半就会离开。  
然而就当他发动了引擎的时候，对面的店门再度从内向外推开，背靠在门上的男人还冲着店内说笑，不知道他衣着修身的背影吸引了无数目光。  
这其中也包括边伯贤。  
他从未像现在一样渴望，渴望看到这个男人用以示众的那一面，渴望透过他的衣衫看到最原始的曝露，渴望这个男人套上他量身定制的囚服，出演他笔下的故事。  
而他就只堪堪一个背影，令人毫无下限地遐想，想的是他匀称的身体下拥有的本性和内里，想的是他窄而有力的腰在自己身体上扭动，想的是他后背的线条与骨的凸起在眼前时隐时现，随着他断续的呻吟有汗水顺光滑的后背淌下。  
这个念头一出，边伯贤清楚地知道，他是一名合格的，甚至说难以找出第二个如此优秀的男妓。  
不带任何褒贬地看每一个词，他现在就是如此。  
已经有源源的名为灵感的细流在大脑曲折的回路中侵蚀思想，边伯贤相信，在这个男人转过来时，它们会来得更加汹涌，渐渐淹没过去，顺着欲望的导管通向某个地方。  
久违的快感。  
毫不夸张地说，连灵魂都充沛了。  
下一秒他的灵魂就在这样的满足感里被撑到爆炸，以为只要以这样的男主角写完这部作品，人生就再也没有遗憾了。  
那充满隐秘的吸引力的背影顺从他的心意转过来，他愣了愣，整个人像触电一样在座位上弹起来。被磕到的裸露的膝盖传来钝痛，他却毫不顾忌，只是手指打着颤把显示屏画面调到最大。  
那是一位神堕落至人间的孩子吗。  
或许他令人充满欲望的身体遗传自他的父亲，而他清纯又干净的面庞继承了母亲——但这一切无法阻拦他本人成为独一无二的个体。  
包臀的紧身裤紧贴在他胯上，低落的裤腰上方露出一截人鱼线，没入进去，陷入欲望的隐秘之地。  
他双手在脑后交握，放松地舒展身体，因而让丝质的拼接衬衫偏短的前摆高高被拉起，柔韧的腰肢扭出一个赏心悦目的弧度，又恰到好处使他纤细的腰线和分明的腹肌完全曝露。  
那件衬衫，黑灰拼色，灯下有大片的暧昧的暗紫色光晕，后摆长一大截。当他双手落下时，后摆飘荡着，贴着臀尖儿落下去，遮住他看起来紧实而肉感的屁股。  
他往前走了两步，随手解开第二颗扣子，顿时叫人目不暇接了。  
不知道该看哪里，是他九分裤腿下细白的脚踝，笔直而有力量的双腿，走路时不自觉扭动的腰胯，纤长灵巧的手指，饱满的胸口，白皙的皮肤或是如沟壑的两道锁骨——再或者，干脆被那张干净得过分的惑人的脸迷得神魂颠倒，移不开目光，只当他一切都完美，要在窒息前深深印刻他的面容，好让自己完成最后一次高潮与臆想。  
边伯贤对他的表面认知就到这里了，摄像头的精准度不能让他更进一步看到一些别的。但他已经在心里准确地描摹了这个人的形象，甚至私自放大了他匀称漂亮的五官，一点一点在脑中幻想着成型。  
下巴并不过分尖锐，托在手掌心必定像逗弄猫咪似的让人快活；上唇薄下唇厚，色情的红，柔软，甜蜜，还要带一道深深的唇纹，适合口交；鼻梁高挺硬气，颊边一定还带着一点点婴儿肥；眼睛是极为漂亮诱人的下垂眼，眼沟微长，只是随便瞟人一眼都显得含情带怯，疏密有致的睫毛并不上翘，在眼睛里投下影子，也好看得紧；眉毛英气，眉尾疏淡，又有一点小孩样的可爱，若是如今天这样半卷的刘海，显得不那么青涩，否则可就是实打实的大学生样子——全往后梳呢？也许是邪肆高冷，帅气逼人，压在身子底下就彻底满足了疯狂变态的占有欲和征服感。  
边伯贤的呼吸由小心翼翼近乎无声，变成了急促的渴求。  
啊，这个男人。  
他的缪斯。  
一瞬间他的身影化为无数文字在脑海里，迫不及待地要倾泻而出，宣读它所描绘的那一种美丽——  
是生长在卑下的尘埃里，却最终有唯一一朵白色的玫瑰。  
玫瑰会否太过艳俗？他想，甚至有些恶劣。石楠吧？怎么样？  
而此时，他看见那个银发的男孩兴奋地挥挥手，从自己的位置上走过去轻轻搂过微笑的男人，弯下腰背，极亲昵地耳语。环住他的那只手，位置十分微妙，搭在他屈起的手肘上，随着走动时无意的晃动抚过那纤细的腰线。  
他们两个旁若无人地嬉闹，直到银发男孩恶作剧似的往男人脖颈里吹一口气——他迅速弹开，神情动作让边伯贤想起受惊的兔子，然后挥手气恼地在男孩胸口拍了一下。  
两个人耳朵都红了。边伯贤没有察觉到自己皱起的眉。  
脑中不受控制地遵循职业意识，开始揣测他们之间的故事。或许是互相爱慕却未能表白心迹的，或许是日久生情但却碍于情面的。于是动作亲密，说话夹带职业特有的分寸，作势要打人的架势也不过是轻飘飘调情的幌子。  
并非出自自愿，但是确实已经让他勾勒出了故事的轮廓。  
对于一位作家来说，再好不过。  
他的手指开始在方向盘上敲动，像是落在电脑键盘上，描绘一副蓝图。  
【……他们之间的氛围，叫人窒息，令人发指——怎么这样大胆却怯懦着？他们所应当展现的，难道不应该是一场赏心悦目的情事，一场盛大到溢满房间的交欢？】  
那辆艳红色跑车的到来打断了他的写作。无关且不知情的人总是讨厌。他皱起眉头，猛地攥紧手，掐出几道青白的痕迹复又松开。  
他看到的是上次那个女人。将车子精准地停在银发男孩身前，车窗里伸出来一只小巧纤细女人的手，打了个响指。  
边伯贤紧盯着他的男主角，这个漂亮的黑发男人——从这第一次见面，他就已经断定了——男孩松开了搂住他的手，而他只是十分温和地微微笑着，侧面脸颊上似乎有一处凹陷。  
男孩终于不舍地松开他的手，拉开跑车车门坐进去。他笑着挥挥手，说话的口型被边伯贤精细地描摹然后翻译:“玩得开心。”  
这是什么意思。边伯贤想了一下。或许是，好好工作？  
他说话时双唇实在太过诱人，导致边伯贤恍惚了几分钟再看向屏幕，才发现这位似乎遇到了一点麻烦。  
他面前有一个富态的中年男人，看不到正脸，黏在他身边，拉拉扯扯，几欲上手，均被他面不改色地躲开。  
他不应该是这样温柔乃至连拒绝人都不会的。边伯贤想，但随即失笑。就他的职业来看，要随便拒绝人确实不是什么容易的事了。  
他饶有兴味地看着中年男人最终显得不耐烦的样子，动作一下子强硬起来，无名指带着金戒指的手抓向他的腰间，谁料人家也瞬间翻了脸色，冷着眉梢，腰一扭手一甩进了门，再出来时身后跟着店里护场子的安保，因为高大而肌肉近乎要撑爆衣服——更衬得他秀雅——看起来一个比一个更黑社会。  
能比客人面子更重要，且这样指使人的，怕是只有头牌了吧。  
边伯贤笑了，看着中年男人悻悻离开，心里升起无端的快感和蔑视。  
他怎么配得上？  
理所当然的，这样漂亮的人屈尊去别人床上度夜，身边躺着的当然也该不让人损了兴致啊。  
边伯贤来了兴趣，倒非要看看这角儿眼界有多高，今晚会枕上哪个男人的手臂。  
【……他是，孤独的雏鸟。悄然盼来某一只捕食的鹰。鹰对看起来稚嫩柔软的雏鸟倾心不止，却终于被他开膛破腹。好看清那面积不大的心脏里，有多少位置留给他——】  
缪斯的人气很高，高得并不离谱。在边伯贤看来，哪怕是世界首富交了自己所有财产给他——只求一夜风流——也绝不为过。  
什么尊贵的卑下的，全部都跪倒在脚边，仰起头渴望亲吻他慵懒垂下的指尖。  
他的缪斯看起来并不是那么随便的男人，安静地站在那里，间或一个微笑，轻巧地开口拒绝了。  
真叫人无法抗拒，夸赞他矜持雅气的同时又只想弄脏了玷污个彻底。  
他站在那里，显得有些无聊的样子，手指撩过衣摆，十指轻轻交握，片刻后微微偏仄过头去，目光没有落点，似乎是在发呆。双唇间呼之欲出某一句时下流行的歌词，自己无意识地咬着唇反复琢磨，最终却是引诱得男人们不得安生。  
终于在经历了无数次毫不用心的拒绝之后，缪斯从飘远的思绪里回过神来，略抬起头，清秀却惑人的上目线之下，一双澄澈的眼眸打量着面前的男人。  
巧夺天工。  
边伯贤几乎要为今天这意外之喜而叫出声来。他的角度可以看见男人刀削般尖锐而咄咄逼人的下颌线，侧面线条凌厉，无不透露着和缪斯截然相反的立体而冷硬的美感。  
如果说他的缪斯是春日薄冰下奔涌的一湾河流，那这个与他聊起天的男人就是终年高不可攀的巍峨冰山。  
而这个男人突然笑了，抬起手拢住缪斯的后颈，拇指色情地抚摸着。缪斯颤了颤，低着头抿起唇，还抬眼偷看他。他笑得更甚，两轮弯月样的眼，一时间冰山融化，随着春水奔涌。  
他凑近了缪斯耳边，像要吻上去的样子。  
边伯贤因此更加专注地盯着两人的唇。  
“我第一次看见哥哥呢。”  
“我也是第一次看见世勋——”这样好看的人。  
他的缪斯很懂得欲擒故纵的道理，话说得太明朗，总叫人失去探究的欲望。所以人与人，心知肚明就好。  
他看见他的缪斯任由男人的手环上自己腰间，只是踮起脚尖，伸手小心地抚过男人打理成熟的发型，落下一朵飘絮。  
“可以跟我回家吗？”  
“可以啊。”  
他的缪斯笑得那么艳丽，犹如酒精春药浇灌的花朵，散发他独有的致命的迷离。  
“我的名字……”  
——L、A、Y  
唇角上扬，舌尖抵住上颚，然后落回齿列间，双唇却保持了微微开启的诱人的形态。  
边伯贤终于念出他的名字，所有无端升起的欲念在这一刻终于找到归属。  
他弯身进入世勋的车子离开了，可边伯贤还呆呆地坐着，像缺氧的鱼一样呼吸。  
他抬起手轻轻抚过发梢。没有空气里落下的飘絮。只有他颜色冷淡的银灰色头发如丝丝烟气微微弯曲。手指屈起，指尖一片抓不住的妄想。  
【“你看，怎么每次一叫你的名字，我就会笑？所以你的真名，说不定每次一说起——就让人不得不扬起嘴角，笑到露出牙齿呢。”】  
边伯贤回到家已经是深夜，草草冲了个澡，扑到电脑前面噼里啪啦地打字。  
深灰色的窗帘遮住了窗口外的城市夜里的霓虹光，屋里一盏灯也不留，只有电脑屏惨白的光照亮墙灰脱落的那面墙壁，把边伯贤的影子印在上面。  
原本楼上交缠喘息的那对男女在边伯贤从浴室出来时早已停歇，享受着性带来的疯狂的快乐与同床异梦的空虚苟活。  
四周终于又陷入了安静里。  
这让作家得以好好将脑子里零散的片段组合起来，洋洋洒洒长篇断章，光标近乎没有停顿地跳动，描绘出他脑中神祗不堪堕落的美丽样子。  
他是应该被男人禁锢在怀中发了狠去惩罚、疼爱的。他想着，抬手将滴着水的头发捋到耳后。但又不仅仅限于一个——绝不能辜负这么一副漂亮的皮囊和一个引人注目的灵魂——全世界该瞻仰他，可众生又卑微得如同他鞋面上一颗灰尘。  
他就是这样想着。  
二十多岁的这具躯体第一次体会到这种蠢蠢欲动的骚乱，从身体内部某个地方。像是要破茧而出的一群飞蛾，毫无章法，横冲直撞，内脏在翻涌。模糊不清的那些茧壳，不堪破坏，发出轻微的声响，从里面探出潮湿的触角。  
当他终于停下手上的动作，已然疲倦得动也不想动。往带潮气的床上一躺，看着挂钟的指针走到凌晨，闭上眼看到的却是两个男人唇舌交缠，肉体不断碰撞的画面。  
那是他的缪斯，和他今天初次认识的世勋。那轻触的唇，咬噬之间带有满满的爱怜。彼此触摸，身体摇晃，要把自己直嵌入某个位置的最深处。  
世勋的线条刻薄而凌厉，身体看似瘦削，实际上肌肉线条如他面部轮廓那样分明且叫人疯狂。只消眉头一皱，早有大把的人跪在身边。想来他流汗的样子也是性感的，身体一层薄汗，也有的顺着面部滑下。  
Lay呢。他的唇，他的身体，对人有一种莫名的诱惑力，来自他恰到好处的丰满——看他的唇啊，亲吻必然使人上瘾吧？咬着他丰厚柔软的下唇，舍不得放开，恨不能拆吞入腹了才好。他的身体呢？肉感和单薄，在他身上毫不冲突，甚至混合出更胜于其中任何一个的美感。胸膛饱满，似乎一道浅沟将其分隔。浅褐色的乳晕，因为亲吻调情而变了颜色，连同挺立的乳尖，淫糜的玫红。指尖落往下方，隔着薄薄的皮肉，仿佛能感受到每一个器官内脏的运动。他的身材确实具有男性的风采，而且锻炼极佳，足以叫女人们痴迷了。但他天生便不是只为了这个而活的，因为他敏感而淫荡的每一寸皮肤，需要男人的爱抚、亲吻，并暂时性地占有。  
他会哭吗？还是仰起头赞叹占有他的男人？  
他到底是会主动地迎合，或者以胆怯而浪荡的姿态取悦拥有着他的人？  
如果有一天，他这样面对我——  
啊……  
我在想什么啊。  
边伯贤自嘲地睁开了眼睛，一切还历历在目。  
过客与过客，怎么还为其勾勒这样长篇大论的风流情史。  
【他们。  
一个大胆的想法终于在脑中成型。  
那是一个自由的幻想，无数次出现在梦里，随着欲望流逝而惊醒。  
而他还在这梦里。】  
大早上就来到这条著名夜店街的，边伯贤也算独一个。  
很明显的，这家店也不只做夜店这个生意。白天时店面收拾得很干净。两个眉清目秀的服务员，一个看起来老成的调酒师，因处于小巷而灯光暖黄，黑胶唱片放起舒缓的古典乐，赫然做起了清吧生意。  
边伯贤带着口罩和金丝边的眼镜，眉目间虽然疲倦，但也依旧不失俊美。  
他忽略了服务生略带疑惑的眼神，手指在吧台上轻轻敲一下:“我找你们老板——负责夜间的那位。”  
两人无措地交换了个眼神，最后还是调酒师从台后走出:“请跟我来。”  
他应了一声，瞟过店内其他装潢，心下已经把它与晚上营业时交叠在一起。  
那面贴满便签条的墙面，原本应该挂满男人们的照片，最上方最醒目的那一张，是他的缪斯蜷缩在沙发里斜翘着腿，慵懒而无谓地用指尖轻点着唇。  
放着空荡座椅的舞台，昨夜还坐着卖唱的男孩，嗓音沙哑，歌词是一句又一句不知所以然。  
他的目光回到身前的调酒师，一个看似稳重的男人，他的后颈有一块小小的疤痕。  
也许是曾经为了哪个上过床的人大打出手而留下的。他再次猜测。故事开始往他曾幻想的那个熟悉却并未体会过的方向发展，无数人在他笔下忘情交欢，所有感情又如同烟雾，忽而凝实忽而飘散。  
【所有感情——坚信它们栖息于名为性爱的朽木之上。何谓长情不逾？恰好互相契合，给予对方的身体以满足。  
你不可否认，它也是世间千万缘分的一种。】  
唯一出乎他意料，老板并不是谣传中大腹便便的中年人，也不是带着方框眼睛外表正直的高大男人。  
那人身高与他相仿，嘴角总是有意无意地上翘，眼睛眯得像只狐狸。  
“客人都是来寻欢作乐的，我们可没有随便查明客人身份的癖好。”他笑着说，“但是，唯一的要求，就是得要我们的服务生自愿哦。”  
“所以呢。边先生提的这个要求，只能看那两位接不接受了。只要不是人身伤害，本店一概不予受理。”他的谈话像是算好时间戛然而止，边伯贤从会客间走出时恰好与两个男人擦肩而过。  
Lay半边身体架在皱着眉的银发男孩身上，踮着脚尖有些艰难地走过。  
凑近了发现男孩的头发并不是纯正的银色，带着一点点粉，一点点蓝。是小女孩手里梦幻的绵花糖。  
依稀有两句责怪飘进边伯贤耳朵里。  
啊。果然都和他想的一样。  
那个银发男孩醇厚而略哑的低音和缪斯那如同清泉磨过细沙的笑声混杂——他的嗓子也许是昨夜里哑了吧——对于边伯贤而言，有一种绝对的震撼。  
这更坚定了他的决心。少了这一幕的他的小说，就不可能是令人满意的作品了。所以，这个银发的男孩，方才从老板口中知道的Chanyeol这个名字，他会成为边伯贤笔下那个幸运而可怜的替身。  
他甚至已经能够想象那副画面。  
深蓝色天鹅绒的床单上，交缠两具漂亮的躯体，乳白色的浊液洒落在床单和Lay晕染着绯色的皮肤上。他会和Chanyeol接吻，鼻尖蹭着鼻尖，两人偏厚的唇来回碾磨直到泛出鹃一般的红。他们濡湿的发丝也将如交合的身体一样互相缠绕，像是一场水粉画在夜空里的月食。深蓝的背景会让他们身上的吻痕与印记像流星与尾焰，带着如孩子未能完成心愿的浅浅哭泣。  
盛大。像夏日夜空爆炸的灰蓝烟云。  
令人窒息。像炽烈的热火。  
他的心跳陡然加快，一手扯住口罩，一手拉住自己衣襟快步走了出去。  
他们会答应的。不知为何，他很笃定。  
【他们之间也有过节，只是都被对方刻意忽视且容忍了。谁都不只是对方的所属品，也有过别的男人，抱过其他女人。正因此，他们才能以这种方式，堪堪一场迟来的性爱，联结在一起。】  
门口停着另一辆车，今天的世勋穿着轻松的休闲外套，头发有一点点凌乱，并不影响他的美感。他正靠在车门上，用两根手指搭着烟贴在唇边，唇角扬起，笑意暧昧，扬起的下颌线上印着浅浅的吻痕。黑色牛仔裤下瘦长有力的双腿站姿随意，裤腰上方隐隐露出漂亮的肌肉线条。  
边伯贤瞟了他一眼，匆匆走开，拉开自己的车门坐进去，发动，而后离开。  
红灯的间隙他想起听见的交谈。  
“哥一点也不爱惜自己，怎么每次都让人弄成这种样子。”  
“怎么啦，心疼我？工作性质不一样嘛。再说也不是每一次都……”  
“别说了，你每次都有理由。但是从来不给自己辩解。”  
“哈……”他听见Lay毫不艰难地回答了这句关心，“你说得对。”  
【猜想与推测里，都是他在暗恋他。或许也会有另一种结果，但是独自喜欢这样伤人的事，是怎么也舍不得让他来做的。】  
几天后他接到了那个笑面虎老板的电话。“边先生今天空闲的话，请来布置房间吧。”他又补充:“记得交款也很重要。”  
他有一点点恍惚，还有一点说不清道不明的奇异情绪。  
抄起显得空荡的钱包，拿起车钥匙和口罩。他甚至都没想过再整理一下自己，走到门口突然将手伸进外套的内袋，确定了一个小盒子的存在，才扬起唇角走出门外。  
一路上甚至都没怎么碰到红灯，他心情颇好，单手握着方向盘，随意地往车窗外看。  
一辆红色的跑车掠过，让他下意识踩下油门——那一瞬眼前过去的，是副驾驶上绵花糖发色Chanyeol那张略带阴郁的脸。  
他的车速随即减缓下来，刚刚那一冲让他头脑有点发昏。  
红灯了。他停下车。目光也空了。  
眼前的景色渐渐模糊，出现了Chanyeol一闪而过的那张脸。  
那种神情。  
他同意了自己向老板提出的要求，边伯贤敢肯定，并且Lay也是知晓后首肯的——不然那个老板不会给他打这个电话。  
边伯贤推断Chanyeol昨夜是在那女人家里过夜的。  
他的银发有些凌乱却不失风采，整理整齐的鬓角一看就是旁边开着车的女人所为。他的脖子上，手指捂不住的缝隙里，有她留下的指甲印。  
但他看起来不愉快，还有些复杂。是对今晚将会发生的事有些困惑与不敢置信吧？更多的是边伯贤无法理解的苦闷，一切只有到他真正看清两人相处之后才能水落石出。  
“……麻烦。”边伯贤揉了一把头发，在绿灯亮起的前一秒就踩下了油门。  
直到他把车停在狭窄小巷的对面，他才想起一个问题。  
Lay究竟为什么会同意他这样无理的要求呢？  
【平心而论，他以为或许他也是被觊觎着的。被偷偷爱慕着的人在觊觎着的。只是他做梦也想不到的事忽然发生，像在魔幻主义的现实里。  
那个人，接受了他的觊觎，并愿意把那个沉沦欲海的灵魂剖出来，展平，如同一张世界史一样给他看。】  
边伯贤仍然带着金丝边眼镜和口罩，匆匆走进店门，清秀的服务生上来迎他:“边先生？老板说在上次的办公室等您。”  
“好。”他回答，扫过去一眼。调酒师靠着吧台，手里把玩着用于调制特殊酒品的火焰加热器，嘴角挂着似有似无的暧昧。  
他笑了。尽管隔着口罩，别人什么也看不出。  
办公室里缭绕着一丝熏香，但味道不太对劲，像是刚燃起就被强行掐灭的感觉。  
“来啦。”老板招呼他，又好像没把他放在眼里，拿出了计算机开始哒哒哒地敲击。  
“房间……加上Lay跟Chanyeol平均一天的工资……不出台的话可以稍微打个折吧……”他最后算出一个数，推过来给边伯贤看，“差不多这个数。”  
边伯贤来回确认了好几次。说实话他本来以为这一下能把他的卡给刷爆，但——  
“你确定只有……”  
“我确定。”老板飞快回答，还是笑眯眯的，只是这次带上了一点看透了什么人似的邪恶，“房间是Lay从前长期租赁的那一间，Chanyeol的费用也是他预付的——”  
老板的话到这里戛然而止，留给边伯贤的只有一个讯息，那就是“别有所图”。  
你懂我什么意思了吗？  
他挑起眉梢，好像在问边伯贤。  
——懂了。  
他是个作家，且在观察表情方面最为精通。并不是那些没什么眼力见的人，满眼只看见缪斯好看的皮囊而从未注意到他在笑容底下埋藏的是多么大的厌世。  
他刷了卡，老板跟他握手。  
“客人玩得愉快。有什么别的事需要解决的话，可以跟前台说找Chen。接下来，出门，左转上楼，左手边第二间房，这里是备用钥匙。”  
Chen是老板的名字，从他的微表情中边伯贤观察到这一点。  
“谢了。”他把钥匙攥在手里，交错的手纹与掌心微微凉的水汽已把它描摹下来。“我会的——”  
他转过头询问:“你的熏香……”  
“哎呀，是Lay送的呢。”Chen把机器打出的发票折起来扔掉，“我不太喜欢这个味道，所以前面把它掐掉了……或许你会想要？”  
小小的一瓶，摇晃一下发出碎玉一般的响声。  
他不再说话，点点头走了出去。  
【同时他也问自己。  
是他？  
怎么是他？  
为什么是他？  
为什么自己——配不上他？】  
钥匙在锁孔内旋转两次，伴随着挣脱枷锁的响声，边伯贤走进房间。  
房间整洁干净，就算无人居住，每日也有人尽心尽力地打扫。  
Lay似乎很久没有在这里住过了，连哪怕是和衣浅眠也没有过。他想。  
被褥，床单，床头灯与灯罩——冷得没有一丝人气。  
唯一一处不对的，是一只瓷白的茶杯，印着紫色的花。它白得明亮而温润，手柄上系着孩子气的绸带，与空荡的房间格格不入。  
是谁放在这里的？  
他本无意窥探，也没有资格追究。只是想到曾有人捧着它，像装盛着信徒的血液献给不知意在何方的神明；曾有人躺在这张无人在侧的床上等待不一定能说出口的那句“你回来了”，又因满心爱慕而于夜间辗转反侧、情热难平——一想到这些，仿佛是无名的嫉妒填满了他内心的空荡。恨不得现在就把杯子摔得粉碎，露出内里骨白的粉末。  
那是难填的沟壑，不腐的尸骨，是名为独占欲的罪果。  
而他只能站在这里，大口喘息着，逼出肺里最后一口空气，内心还在疯狂叫嚣着。  
只有我不能拥有他，只有我，只有我无法平息他燃起的那簇爱火——把我焚烧殆尽，只留下尚未出口的爱欲。  
当他在别的男人床上借性爱消弭愁苦的时候，他不知道，或许也只是不在意，有人正在前赴后继，如同火中飞蛾一样思慕着、爱恋着、意淫着他。  
边伯贤呼出一口气，打消了自己去触碰瓷杯的念头，拿出怀里的小盒子，仔细打量着房间摆设。  
盒子里是细小的针孔摄像头，特别定制的 隐藏性极高，每一个都与边伯贤的电脑做了连接。  
他小心翼翼翻动着摆设，将这些小东西安放在隐蔽的角落，每一处都有着精密的打算，以求在电脑屏上能完美呈现出他梦里的仲夏夜。  
最后走出房间时，他还是回头看了一眼瓷杯。  
招人怜爱的白色，立在桌上。  
“好了吗？”Chen不知何时站到门口，不踏入房间，轻声询问，“边先生的东西，是事后自己来拆除，还是我们清理了寄还给您？”  
“随意。”他说——实际上是已经无法思考了——匆匆带上口罩，眼神里狂热的膜拜逐渐隐没，又恢复成颓废青年的模样，跟在Chen身后往下走。  
Chen很健谈，一路上都笑着跟他讲话，边伯贤双手插在兜里，默默听着，没有应声。  
他在谈Lay，尽管没有点明，边伯贤也能分辨出。  
因为他说:“他第一次找到我的时候，我就知道他能够带给我的利益远大于金钱、庇护伞甚至广大的人脉——他是这世界上最独一无二的艺术品。”  
艺术品要与他相提并论还差点火候，他是创造艺术的神明，是爱与美的化身。一切的一切，只要到他身边，无不显得粗鄙。  
边伯贤忽然跟迎面走来的人肩膀相撞，力道很大，踉跄了两步。那人看到Chen，又打量了边伯贤，潦草地说了声抱歉。  
如果是别人，或许边伯贤会原谅他的。但是这个人不会被他原谅——边伯贤在记恨他。他的神情里流露出和自己一样的膜拜，伴随着的有困惑，有担忧——他比自己更有资格这样亲密地对待自己的缪斯。  
“我有事找你。”他说，“今晚的事。”  
Chanyeol。  
他的阴郁比先前边伯贤看到的更甚，双拳握起又松开，棉花糖发色衬得他的眼睛深邃得吓人，装满了怒火、迷惘，以及宇宙爆炸的碎片。  
Chen试探地看看边伯贤，后者摇摇头:“没事，我走了。”  
【那是河流，汹涌地把他推进他怀里。】  
朴灿烈把自己笑面虎一样的老板拉到楼梯间的拐角，气势汹汹，又无所适从。  
“什么意思。”  
“没什么。”Chen的睫毛很长很密，足以敛去他的双眸，“倒是你，这种暴躁的脾气什么时候改一改？要一直靠Lay哄着吗？Chanyeol，这可是工作。你不是都同意了吗？”  
“他从不接受我。总是做出一副无所谓的样子，看起来有听我的话好好照顾自己，说是为了自己才去做……那种事。他不缺钱，欠你的也该还清了……但他还是一天接着一天在外面……”朴灿烈的拳头落在墙面上，“可你知道的……你知道——”  
“他从不会听话。也比任何人都轻贱他自己。”  
【当浑浊的浪打来，他抱紧了他，当他的浮木，当他的神明。尽管知道生还后就会一无是处，他还是一边唾弃自己，一边搂紧了双手。】  
Chen似乎沉默了很久，再开口，声音更轻更低。  
“我当然知道。但是我跟他，这次是签了协议的。我不会告诉你，一切只看他想不想对你说。”  
朴灿烈松开拉着他的手，颓然后退了两步，撞在墙上，斜斜靠着。  
“……好。”他说，“我会问他的。”


End file.
